Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other suitable means of egress for passengers. The slides may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage, for example. Various additional tubes and/or straps may be utilized to increase structural strength of the emergency evacuation slide.